


That Which Belongs to The Master

by Whispers_from_a_Shade



Category: Dracula (TV 2013)
Genre: Absinthe, Episode 3: Goblin Merchant Men, F/M, Gen, I like looking too much at background characters, One Shot, Or trying to, Other, Short, Short One Shot, Vampire Feeding, Vampire characters, Vampire extras, could be read a rapey, isn't, it must be so hard to have a quiet meal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 06:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispers_from_a_Shade/pseuds/Whispers_from_a_Shade
Summary: will not be touched.An alternative view of the absinthe scene in Episode 3.





	That Which Belongs to The Master

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This may trigger some people who have issues around rape. NO RAPE occurs, but it may be read as leaning in that direction.

"You need more absinthe."

He had hoped the lady would remain drowsy for longer, but that was no problem, there were other ways of getting what he wanted. 

Perhaps," she said slowly, standing from the chaise lounge, "but by way of careful study and experiment, I may have discovered my limit."

"Beautiful and witty," he complimented blithely. "Hmm, I'm not sure whether to write a poem or paint your portrait."

"I wonder, how many women have you flattered with paper and canvas?" the lady asked curiously. 

"You're the last one, I promise" he quickly reassured, though the truth was that this lie was often repeated. "My way of contact with reality is through a limited aperture. Our transfluence takes place through one, small... opening." 

His words were carefully drawn out as he drew closer to the woman. They were a delicate balance of seduction and flattery without being too forward. He always found the blood tainted with negative emotions too bitter. Far more preferable was the sweetness of infatuation. 

Rather than falling for it like others would, man or woman he had no preference, this lady instead tittered with only a slight hint of drunkenness. 

"I amuse you?" he asked. He could work with that. 

"Do women really fall for that? 'Transfluence'" she responded mockingly, moving to step past him and rejoin the other revellers. 

"How superior you are," he ground out teeth lengthening in anger. "A woman of your means slumming the lower depths. Observing us like we're animals at the zoo." He closed in on her. Bitter or not, she would not escape for that comment. "You see, there are no bars here. And we are not caged."

He felt something clamp down on his collar before feeling the weightless sensation of flying several feet through the air to land painfully on the floor. Those around him made known their objections to his collisions, but they soon died down as they looked to the source of the commotion. 

"All right. I'm fine. Fine." He brushed off those of his kin that had helped him up, ignoring those that stared uneasily in the direction he had come from. "Move!" How dare they attack him. There were plenty of other options in this city. He would-

Red eyes stared impassively at him from the doorway, the figure half cloaked in shadow. Nothing and no one would be passing this... man. 

Well, there were plenty of other options. He knew better than to touch that which belonged to the Master. 

He backed off, quickly turning away and avoiding the gazes of his fellows.

If fortune favoured him, he would be out of the city by tomorrow night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi folks. 
> 
> This is an old idea I only just wrote out. I noticed that a few of the characters in that scene, particularly the man talking to Mina, react slightly oddly to Dracula. It's almost as though they knew who he was...
> 
> Hope you enjoyed,  
\- Shade


End file.
